¿Amor u obsesion?
by carla chechu neli
Summary: SUMARY: Isabella Swan no sabía que se convertiría en la obsesión del poderoso y millonario empresario Edward Cullen. .Posesivo Edward/ oscuro Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**¿AMOR U OBSESION?**

_**SUMARY:**__Isabella Swan, Bella como le gustase que la llamaran no sabía que se convertiría en la obsesión del poderoso y millonario empresario Edward Cullen .Posesivo Edward/ oscuro Edward._

* * *

**PROLOGO.**

Todo comenzó un lunes 15 de marzo, Isabella Marie Swan, una joven de tan solo 18 años que estaba terminando su último año escolar se encontraba corriendo con rapidez por la vereda, ese día se había levantado tarde, su despertador había fallado, por ende todo su día entero se atrasó.

Salió apresurada de su casa con su bolso y la carpeta del instituto.

Estaba corriendo con rapidez tratando de no tropezar, pero en un descuido se choco con un hombre.

-¡Pero eres idiota o te haces!- grito el muchacho al que Bella choco.

-Lo lo siento no te vi- tartamudeo la castaña.

-Si se nota por…- el chico se quedo mudo al ver a la cara a la persona que lo llevo por delante.

Isabella levanto su mirada del suelo, agitada aun por haber corrido y un poco nerviosa por el hombre que estaba ante ella. Era hermoso, capaz una de las personas más lindas que ella había visto alguna vez. Tenía su cabello café cobrizo un poco despeinado. Unos ojos verdes que eran impactantes y una cara que era de un Dios griego. Era alto y su cuerpo se veía musculoso. Estaba vestido con un traje gris que lo hacía más perfecto todavía.

-Disculpa que te grite- dijo sinceramente el chico cobrizo a Bella.

-Eeeh no yo lo siento es que estaba apurada y juro que no te vi.

-Está bien ¿y a donde ibas tan apurada?- pregunto a Isabella.

-A la escuela, es que llego tarde y es mi último año, no quiero perder mi record de asistencias- dijo riéndose para que el hombre no pensara que era una nerd.

-Eso está bien, ven- le ofreció el hombre a la castaña, tendiéndole la mano.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto confundida Bella.

-A mi auto, te acercare y no llegaras tarde- dijo como si fuera una obviedad.

-Gracias pero no creo que sea correcto.

-¿y por qué no?- cuestiono en un tono medio molesto que desconcertó mas a la castaña.

-No te conozco, y no me subiría a un auto con un desconocido.

-Edward – dijo de la nada el chico a Isabella.

-¿Disculpa?

-Edward Cullen es mi nombre.

-Isabella Swan.

-Bien Isabella Swan creo que ya nos presentamos, asique ¿vienes?- volvió a insistir Edward.

-Enserio no, mejor me voy- dijo la castaña dándose vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-Espera ¿qué puedo hacer para persuadirte para que me dejes llevarte?

-Nada- le respondió Isabella.

-¡Ya se! ten- le dijo extendiendo una tarjeta- ese es mi numero de mi empresa y también está mi celular, deberías aceptar que te lleve -insistió el cobrizo viendo el Rolex en su muñeca- ya falta poco para las siete y media y no llegaras a tiempo aunque corrieras.

-Está bien- dijo Bella un poco desconfiada y no muy convencida.

El hombre saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su traje y marco un número.

-Mark ven a buscarme- Dijo de manera fría y cortante y sin decir nada más corto la llamada aun sin despegar los ojos verdes de la castaña.

-¿Quién es Mark?

- Es mi chofer, nos llevara hasta tu escuela linda- respondió Edward guiñándole un ojo.

_¿Linda? Me dijo linda _pensó Bella. En un segundo apareció un BMW negro y un hombre apuesto, con un traje negro se bajo de él, para luego abrir la puerta de atrás.

-Señor Cullen- dijo de forma respetuosa el hombre.

-Vamos- dijo Edward dirigiéndose a Isabella.

Ambos subieron al vehículo, el cobrizo le indico la dirección del instituto de la castaña a su chofer y el auto se puso en marcha.

-Y bien ¿qué quieres hacer cuando te gradúes?- rompió el silencio el hermoso hombre que estaba sentado junto a Bella.

-Aun no tengo todo bien planeado, pero si sé que me gustaría irme de aquí- dijo con seguridad.

-¿No te gusta Forks?- pregunto Edward alzando su ceja.

-Sí pero hay un mundo allí a fuera que quisiera conocer ¿tú no eres de aquí verdad?

-No, estoy cerrando unos negocios, vivo en Nueva York.

-Se nota que no eres de aquí, nadie tiene un auto tan lujoso por este pueblo.

Edward solo rio ante lo dicho por la chica junto a él, se encontrada fascinado con la castaña, era hermosa, tenía un aire fresco y algo que le atraía. Unos hermosos ojos chocolates y una piel como de porcelana.

El auto se detuvo a fuera del instituto de Isabella, esta iba a saludar con un apretón de manos pero el cobrizo se le adelanto y se acerco a ella depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Hasta pronto linda- le dijo Edward al oído.

Bella impactada ante tal acto se bajo del auto sin decir nada, de todas maneras no volvería a ver a este Dios griego de nuevo.

Al arrancar el auto, Edward volvió la mirada a la joven que estaba entrando a la escuela, tomo su celular e inicio una llamada.

-Nathaniel averigua todo sobre Isabella Swan y quiero la información cuanto antes- sin decir más corto la llamada.

Definitivamente volvería a buscar a esta chica que le atrajo desde un primer momento.

* * *

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECES A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola** antes que nada quería presentarme. Me llamo Andrea y soy la hermana de Carla. Esta es una adaptación de una de sus historias solo que la adapto yo y por ende la presento con mi nombre.

Espero que les agrade y que sepan a los que han leído sus historias que por falta de tiempo de ella, yo le daré continuidad a todos sus fics.

Hasta el miércoles que actualizare y tratare de subir un nuevo capitulo a Vuelve a mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

¿AMOR U OBSESION?

Edward Cullen es hijo del conocido empresario Carlisle Cullen, dueño de una de las empresas más prestigiadas en tecnología, nieto de Christopher Cullen uno de los más conocidos prestamistas de su época, y Esme Platt, reconocida diseñadora. Es el mayor de cuatro hermanos y por ende el heredero del legado empresarial de su familia.

A sus 27 años ya había estado en contacto con muchas empresas que se asociaron a su imperio, logrando así una vicepresidencia de _Cullen__ Technologies Inc. _Su padre lo había enviado a las mejores escuelas para que progresara en la industria. Carlisle siempre se sorprendía de la capacidad de su primogénito de manipular a la gente de su entorno para conseguir lo que quería. Sin dudas su hijo tendría un gran futuro como dueño y presidente de la empresa.

Edward decidió que quería seguir con los pasos de su padre cuando empezó un nuevo instituto.  
Belleville Middle School fue donde él reunió a sus actualmente ayudantes en el asunto de los negocios Cullen. Allí encontró a las personas más fieles que la siguieron hasta el momento, a su mano derecha y mejores aliados que lo acompañan en su vida llena de lujos, poder y dinero.

En la actualidad se encontraba en el pueblo de Forks, Washington. Tenía que arreglar cuentas con uno de sus compradores. El señor Carter era un importante inversionista que tenía en Forks, al que su familia proveía de dinero para que su mediana empresa lograra ser el primero en ventas en la zona, pero se había atrasado con los pagos de los prestamos y a la familia Cullen nadie les quedaba debiendo nada, jamás, entonces no quedo de otra que el mismo fuera a resolver el problema.

A pesar de ser un hombre hecho y derecho, tenía un carácter fuerte e imponente, nadie pasaba sobre él, siempre se adelantaba a los hechos y estaba preparado para todo. Lo que él decía se hacía sin discusión.

Embry Call y Quil Ateara, sus guardaespaldas más fieles y quienes se ensuciaban las manos por él, se habían quedado a arreglar la situación con el Señor Carter, el decidió ir a desayunar a _Carver Café_, una cafetería del lugar, al salir una joven lo llevó por delante cosa que lo hiso enfurecer. Pero al ver a quien lo había atropellado se quedo mudo, era una chica preciosa, castaña, no tan alta, de piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos achocolatados, vestía raro pero eso le parecía lindo de algún modo.

Edward se había vuelto mujeriego desde su adolescencia, jamás había tenido una relación formal duradera a excepción de una que fue quien luego se convertiría en una de sus mejores y más confidentes aliadas, el resto eran mujeres de una sola noche, pero desde que vio a la castaña algo empezó a sentir, no podía describir con palabras exactas que eran esas sensaciones que esta chica le provocaba pero era algo nuevo para él y eso fue lo que despertó su curiosidad. Después de dejarla en el instituto de Forks no podía borrarla de su mente, pidió información de ella, tenía que averiguar que era esto que estaba sintiendo además de que sentía una atracción por la castaña.

-Señor Cullen - su intercomunicador de una de las oficinas en Forks sonó.

-¿Si Lauren?- le dijo a su secretaria quien la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Nathaniel está aquí con algo para usted.

-Hágalo pasar- él sabía de lo que se trataba.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y apareció un hombre de unos 38 años con una carpeta en sus manos.

-Aquí tiene Edward toda la información de la chica- le dijo el joven al que conocía desde su infancia.

-Bien- dijo sonriendo y tomando la carpeta con sus manos.

-No me quiero meter en sus asuntos ¿pero ella le debe algo?- Edward le dirigió una mirada de enojo por la intromisión de su investigador - lo siento pero es que no entiendo que quiere de una chica de 18 años.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, retírate- le ordeno con un tono frio. Nathaniel salió de su despacho. El se sentó en su sofá y abrió la carpeta, vio un par de fotos de su chica, era hermosa hasta de niña, pensó al ver una de las imágenes de Isabella con unos 7 años de edad.

**Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan.**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 13 de septiembre de 1987.**

**Edad: 18.**

**Estado Civil: Soltera.**

**Altura: 1,62 m.**

**Lugar de Origen:Forks, Washington, Estados Unidos.**

**Dirección: 241 Birch Hill Road.**

**Ocupación: estudiante.**

**Familia:**

**Madre: Renné Dwyer.**

**Padre: Charlie Swan.**

**Padrastro: Phil Dwyer.**

Siguió leyendo y prestando atención a cada detalle sobre la castaña.

Estaba asombrado de los logros de la pequeña niña. Estaba observando detenidamente una foto actual de Isabella, no podía dejar de mirarla.

Llamo a su secretaria y le dijo que no la molestara por hoy, salió hacia su auto y pidió a su chofer que lo llevara a la dirección de la casa de la castaña, detrás estaban sus guardaespaldas.

Al llegar los hombres se aseguraron de que no hubiese nadie en el lugar, abrieron el hogar de los Swan y empezaron a sacar fotografías, no entendían el porqué lo hacían pero no le preguntarían a su jefe, no querían ser víctimas del enojo de de Edward Cullen.

Mientras tanto el cobrizo se encontraba en la habitación de la chica de ojos chocolates, acariciando cada cosa que pertenecía a ella, una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro.

Después de asegurarse de no dejar ni una pista de su intromisión a un hogar ajeno Edward se dirigió al instituto de Isabella, pero su sonrisa desapareció al llegar y ver a Bella abrazada a un chico de pelo negro, apretó sus puños con fuerza y bajo deprisa del auto caminando con un paso rápido hacia donde estaban los dos jóvenes abrazados.

**POV BELLA:**

Estaba con mi mejor amigo Seth Clearwater en el estacionamiento del instituto, nos estábamos despidiendo cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima!- alguien grito.

Me di vuelta y vi a Edward Cullen, el Dios griego al que me atropelle ayer por la mañana.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Seth muy extrañado.

-¡Que te alejes!- volvió a decir tomando mi brazo y tirándome hacia él. Yo estaba perpleja y no entendía que era lo que le sucedía a este sujeto al que apenas conocía.

-¡Oye suéltala! - le dijo mi amigo avanzando hacia nosotros pero dos gorilas se aparecieron impidiéndole a mi amigo ayudarme.

-Llévenla al auto- les dijo el cobrizo a uno de sus gorilas, quien me tomo sin pensarlo de la cintura, me alzo y me arrastro hacia en BMW negro que era de Edward.

Seth le gritaba mientras también era sostenido por el otro hombre de traje negro.

Vi como Edward le tomo la cara con su mano y le dijo algo que asusto a mi amigo ya que palideció al instante.

Yo trataba de forcejear para escapar del agarre del tipo que me llevaba pero no pude y me metió al auto cerrando la puerta, en un segundo Edward Cullen se subió al coche y cerró la puerta muy fuerte.

-¡¿Quien te crees que eres?!- le dije irritada.

-Tú eres mía ¿me oíste?- me dijo sin responder mi pregunta.

_¿¡Que era suya!? ¿Y este quien se creía?_ Pensé.

-¡Déjame salir!- le dije queriendo abrir la puerta pero estaban cerradas.

-Mark a mi departamento- le dijo a su chofer ignorándome, se veía muy enojado.

Volvió su mirada hacia mí y me dijo

- No te quiero cerca de ese chico ni de nadie ¿entendido?

-¿Perdón? ¡No sé quién eres y que quieres, pero no puedes venir a darme órdenes!

-¡Soy tu dueño y harás lo que te diga!

-¡Estás loco!- empecé a gritarle pero no me dejo seguir hablando porque apretó mi antebrazo con su mano haciéndome daño o más bien causándome dolor.

-¡Nunca te dirijas así hacia mí de nuevo!

-Me lastimas- dije ignorando lo que me decía.

-Baja - me dijo tirando de mi brazo fuera del automóvil y empujándome al edificio en el que habíamos parado. Yo no quería ir pero sus gorilas me manejaban a su antojo.

Entramos en un departamento que ocupaba el piso entero, era muy lujoso y abierto. No sabía dónde estaba, ni que quería de mí, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

**POV EDWARD:**

Estaba furioso, cuando la vi en brazos de aquel pendejo me transformé y sin pensarlo tome lo que era mío, porque aunque Isabella no lo supiera era mía, y me valía mierda si lo aceptaba o no, estaba dispuesto a deshacerme de cualquier que se atravesara en mi camino y me impidiera estar con ella, era mía, solo yo podía tocarla, solo yo podía verla, me pertenece y me la llevaría conmigo.

Ella me gritaba cosas, yo no la escuchaba aun estaba furioso, les pedí a mis hombres de seguridad que la vigilaran y no la dejaran salir de mi departamento mientras yo iría a mi oficina a arreglar unas cosas y me marcharía a Nueva York esta misma tarde con mi chica. Sabía que tendría que llevarla a la fuerza pero no me importaba.

Ya arreglado el asunto de mi vuelo privado, estaba dispuesto a ir a buscar a Isabella al departamento pero mi celular sonó haciendo que mis planes ya no fueran tan fáciles.

-Cullen - dije contestando la llamada.

-Señor se nos ha escapado- me dijo mi guardia de seguridad.

-¡Que!- grite- ¡son unos imbéciles! ¡Encuéntrenla ahora!

Colgué mi teléfono rápidamente y me dirigí a mi coche, le indique al chofer que fuera rápido hasta mi departamento pero que prestara atención si veía a Bella por ahí, yo iba atento, mirando para todos lados, la encontraría y me la llevaría, sino iría a su casa y la secuestraria no me importaba nada más que tenerla.

En eso una chica paso corriendo en dirección contraria de mi auto, supe que era ella, no espere a que el auto se detuviera completamente. Salí corriendo detrás de ella.

En un momento Isabella empezó a bajar su ritmo de huída y aproveche y la tome rodeándola con mis brazos impidiendo que me moviera.

-Te tengo- Le dije posando mi pecho en su espalda y apretándola hacia mí.

-Suéltame- me dijo asustada- ¡ayuda!- empezó a gritar.

Le tape la boca con mi mano y la agarre de las muñecas con la otra - ¡Cállate maldita sea!- dije enojado.

Mark apareció con el auto y se bajo para ayudarme a meterla en el, ella forcejeaba pero no pudo luchar mucho ya que Mark le inyecto algo que la hiso perder la conciencia rápidamente.

Yo lo mire mal al ver como dormía a Isabella y él me aclaro que solo estaría inconsciente un par de horas, que siempre cargaba somnífero recetados por sus problemas para dormir.

_Que conveniente_ pensé por la acción que tomo mi empleado. Le ordene que se dirigiera directamente a la pista de avión en donde se encontraba mu vuelo privado y realice una llamada a mis guardaespaldas para comunicarles lo sucedido y que se dirigieran a donde despegaríamos en pocos minutos.

Al llegar Mark bajo a Isabella, yo la tome de sus brazos y la cargué hasta el avión, más adelante se encontraba mirando mi mano derecha Emmett McCarty que me estaba esperando.

-¿Y ella?- le pregunto al cobrizo ver a la chica que llevaba en brazos.

-Luego te explico pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

Edward le pidió un par de cosas a Emmett para después abordar el avión.

Mientras volaba hacia su hogar miraba y acariciaba el rostro de la castaña que seguía sumida en un profundo sueño.

Nadie se la quitaría se decía a sí mismo.

Le había pedido a su mano derecha que mandara a acomodar y arreglar una habitación especial en su casa para Bella.

Sabía que sería difícil que la castaña lo aceptara en un principio pero lo lograría. También tenía que pensar cómo hacer para que los padres de ella no la buscaran o la encontraran pero tenía unas horas para pensarlo.

**POV BELLA:**

Abrí mis ojos, me dolía la cabeza, cuando mi vista se fue aclarando me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación.

-Entonces fue todo un sueño-dije en voz alta.

Me acomode y me levante de la cama, estaba vestida. Definitivamente estaba en mi cuarto, me peine y me arregle para bajar a comer algo, tenía hambre pero al abrir la puerta me quede espantada.

Un pasillo largo con paredes de madera y cuadros que nunca había visto.

-¿Dónde diablos estoy? – Me pregunte - esta no es mi casa.

-Al fin despiertas cariño- sentí que decían de cerca y ahí lo vi. Estaba Edward sonriendo y acercándose a mí.

_No fue un sueño_ pensé.

-¿Dónde estoy? – le pregunte a él quien ya estaba delante mío.

-Estas en casa- respondió y todo en mi se paralizo.

* * *

Hola. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y siguieron la historia y le dieron folllow y a las que me dejaron un review

Ingrid Pixie Cullen – marieisahale - PrincesLynx.

Actualice antes ya que tenia editado el capitulo 2. El siguiente esta a medio terminar por lo que lo estaré subiendo el jueves mas tardar.

Saludos y gracias.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECES A STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿AMOR U OBSESION? **

-¿Dónde estoy? – le pregunte a él, quien ya estaba delante mío.

-Estas en casa- respondió y todo en mi se paralizo.

**POV EDWARD.**

Después de decirle a Isabella que estaba en casa ella empezó a gritar y a intentar correr, pero fui mucho más rápido y la tome de los brazos empujándola nuevamente hacia su habitación, cuando logre meterla cerré con llave.

-¡Ábreme! ¡Déjame salir!- gritaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-No hasta que te calmes, luego hablaremos- sin nada más que decir me aleje de la puerta y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca de mi casa.

Me senté un rato en silencio para acomodar mis ideas pero la paz poco me duro porque tocaron la puerta de donde estaba.

-Adelante- dije en voz alta y en eso apareció Emmett.

-Buenas tardes Eddie- me dijo y le mire mal, odiaba ese apodo.

-Vuélveme a decir así y te ira muy mal Emmett McCarty.

-Guau tranquilo, escuche los gritos de la chica.

-Si se puso mal.

-Y como para que no- lo volví a mirar entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Qué? No todos los días alguien te secuestra y te lleva lejos- me dijo levantando los brazos.

-¡Yo hago lo que quiero y ella debe hacerse a la idea!- ya me había enojado.

-Si como sea, venía a decirte que Quil me informo que los padres de Isabella dieron aviso a la policía sobre la desaparición de su hija.

-No han pasado ni 24 horas siquiera no le darán importancia.

-Pues si le dieron ya que Charlie Swan es conocido en ese pueblo y es un oficial retirado, además saben que la chica, de la escuela va a casa y viceversa ¿no tiene ni vida social o qué? Enserio que es rara- dijo en tono de burla. Lo ignore.

-Bueno llama a Sam y dile que corrompa a unos oficiales y que les digan que investigaran, aun no sé bien que es lo que hare.

-¿Como si fuera tan fácil Edward?

-Todos tienen su precio y estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea.

-Bien se hará como digas. Me voy.

-¡Emmett espera! dile a Emily que le prepare comida a Bella y que me avise, yo se la llevaré, no pienso arriesgarme a que se me escape.

-Creí que por eso habías puesto rejas hasta en las ventanas.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, que haga pastas o algo así, sin carne.

-¿La quiere matar de hambre?

-Claro que no, es vegana.

-Parece que alguien investigo a la chica.

-Ya vete McCarty tengo mucho que hacer- le dije.

-Como sea. Adiós.

Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, no sabía cómo seguir ahora.

**POV BELLA.**

Me había cansado de gritar y patear la maldita puerta, está claro que el tipo este no vendría a abrirme.

No, si es definitivo estoy meada por un mono, esto solo me puede pasar a mí.

¿Será que quiere rescate o qué? digo mi familia no es millonaria ni nada.

Una media hora después sentí como abrían la puerta, Edward entro con una charola con comida.

-Te traje algo para que te alimentes - me dijo amablemente.

-No gracias- fui cortante.

-Son pastas- me ignoro - se que no comes carne- cuando dijo eso lo mire extrañada ¿Como sabía que era de no comer carne?

- No tengo hambre- pero mi estomago me traiciono y rugió.

-Creo todo lo contrario. Come luego vendré y hablaremos- así salió del cuarto y volvió a cerrar con llave.

Me negaba a probar bocado pero tenía hambre asique me rendí, tome la bandeja y comí. La pasta estaba riquísima. Nunca había probado algo tan rico.

Como a la hora Edward volvió a la habitación y se sentó en un sillón que había a lo lejos de la cama.

-¿Por qué no vienes aquí para que podamos conversar?- dijo palmeando el asiento al lado de él.

Me levante de la cama en donde estaba sentada y me le acerque, pero tome una silla y me senté un poco distanciada de él.

Edward bufo- Bien hablemos- dijo.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Si es dinero lo que quieres no conseguirás mucho no tenemos…- no me dejo seguir hablando.

-¿Te parece que es dinero lo que puedo querer? – cuestiono de forma irónica, levanto sus brazos señalando mi alrededor queriendo deducir que no le hacía falta, al final estábamos en una especie de mansión o algo así.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Te quiero a ti Isabella.

Me levante rápido de la silla y me aleje mas cosa que creo que al cobrizo no le gusto porque se puso rojo y se acerco a mí a grandes zancadas tomándome por mis hombros.

-¡No te alejes de mi! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

-¡No puedes prohibirme nada!- grite.

-No me presiones Bella. Aquí se hace lo que yo digo ¡Y tú también lo harás! Ahora te tomaras un baño y luego vendré por ti.

-¿A dónde me llevarás?- pregunte con temor. Este hombre estaba desquiciado.

-A mi cuarto, dormirás conmigo esta noche- mis ojos se abrieron como plato- no te hare nada, ni te obligare a hacerlo si es lo que piensas pero debes a acostumbrarte a tenerme a tu lado porque así será de ahora en más.

-¡Yo no quiero dormir a tu lado!

-¡Me importa una mierda! No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero, no me querrás conocer enojado ¿verdad?

-No- susurre en tono bajo.

-¿Qué?- dijo.

-¡Que no!- le dije exasperada.

-Bien báñate después vengo por ti - y así cerro otra vez la puerta, yo solo me largué a llorar.

**POV EDWARD.**

Estaba viendo unos papeles importantes y esperando a que el tiempo pasara para ir por mi Bella. De alguna manera no quería obligarla a hacer nada pero a la vez quería abrazarla, acurrucarla a mí, aferrarla en mi pecho y no dejarla ir.

No sé porque esta niña me importa tanto. Genera un sentimiento en mí que no había sentido antes y no me gustaba.

-¿Pensando en la rarita?- una voz dijo.

-Emmett no te refieras así a ella- le dije. No quería que nadie la tratase mal, nunca permitiría que alguien se metiera con ella.

-Está bien, venía a decirte que tenemos amenazado al chico Clearwater, Embry lo siguió y vio que quiso ir a la comisaria, no queríamos arriesgarnos a nada.

-Perfecto.

-Enserio Edward ¿qué pretendes hacer con ella?

-Aun no lo sé pero mientras permanecerá aquí.

-¿Es tu nuevo juguete?

-¡No es tu asunto y vete que estoy haciendo cosas importantes!- dije levantando la carpeta que tenía en mis manos. Debía mandarle el informe de los negocios en Forks y sus alrededores a mi padre.

Unas dos horas después fui por Isabella y a rastras la lleve a mi cuarto. Ella había llorado y por alguna razón me sentí mal.

A la fuerza la acosté en mi cama y yo al lado de ella. Tenerla así, en camisón, tan cerca mío me excitaba, pero ella aun no estaba preparada para lo que yo quería en este momento, asique me conforme con mirarla.

Supongo que cuando me canse de ella la dejare ir, ojala me lo hiciera más fácil. Al poco tiempo el sueño me gano.

Al despertar Bella no estaba a mi lado, me incorpore bruscamente y la llame. Al ver que no respondía salí corriendo solo con mis bóxers puestos de la habitación para encontrarla. No había señales de ella.

-¿¡Donde mierda estas!?- Grite.

Fui hasta el cuarto de seguridad y ellos me dijeron que no la habían visto salir, vi los videos de esta mañana hasta que la vi, salía de mi cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido y se fue hasta su habitación o el cuarto que se parecía a su habitación. Inmediatamente me fui corriendo hasta ahí y la encontré. No deje que me hablara, la tome y la abrase con fuerza.

-¿¡Porque no me dijiste que estarías aquí!?

-Es estabas dormido- me dijo tartamudeando.

-¡Nunca! ¡Jamás vuelvas a salir de mi habitación sin mi permiso! ¿¡Está claro!?

-Sí, si- me dijo, luego de un prolongado silencio ella hablo - ¿es cierto?- me pregunto. No sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿El qué?- pegunte relajándome un poco más.

-Que le hiciste daño a alguien en Forks - me dijo y volví a tensarme.

-¡¿Dónde mierda escuchaste eso?!- dije tomándola fuertemente de los brazos.

-Yo yo lo escuché decir por ahí- respondió nerviosa, tratando de disipar el tema.

-No, no le he hecho daño a nadie… físicamente- dije soltándola.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me pregunto confundida.

-Yo no tengo mis manos sucias de sangre, no soy mafioso ni asesino. Mis guardaespaldas de vez en cuando dan ciertas lecciones a personas que no son inocentes, pero yo no.

-¿Entonces porque estaban diciendo que ya habían terminado con el trabajo que les mandaste a hacer? Mencionaron a un hombre.

-A veces el poder y el dinero daña más a las personas que unos golpes Bella. Si alguien me debe algo yo simplemente tomo lo que tiene para compensar lo adeudado- Isabella me miraba aun con miedo en sus ojos. -¿Estas asustada?

Sin decirme palabras ella solo asiente con su cabeza.

Me acerco a ella o lo intento porque Bella da pasos para atrás. Sigo queriendo acercarme a tal punto que termino arrinconándola en la pared.

-No me tengas miedo, nunca te haría algo a ti- dije acariciando su hermoso rostro.

-¿No me lastimaras?- me pregunta aun asustada y nerviosa por la cercanía.

-Nunca lastimo lo que es mío. Tú eres mía- le dije y sin previo aviso la bese. Sus labios sabían deliciosos, eran carnosos y suaves. Ella se estaba dejado besar, no opuso resistencia alguna.

El beso paso de ser tierno a ser posesivo de mi parte, pase mi mano por su nuca y profundice el beso.

Mi mente solo decía "_hazla tuya, reclámala ahora_" pero sabía que no era el momento… aun.

"_La paciencia es una virtud_" solía decir mi abuelo, y es cierto, con Isabella tendría que ser muy paciente.

Nos separamos cuando el aire nos empezó a faltar. Ella me miro y yo le acaricie la cara.

-Di que eres mía. Que me perteneces.

-Soy tuya- me dijo y en ese momento le volví a devorar la boca.

* * *

Hola, lo prometido es deuda. Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, follow y favoritos. Son geniales.

Actualizo el sábado. Mañana se me complica un poco.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**¿AMOR U OBSESION?**

El día paso rápido para el gusto de Edward. Desde que Bella se había puesto un poco más tranquila desde la mañana logro disfrutar cada momento junto a su castaña. De todas maneras el cobrizo no se confiaba del todo de este cambio de actitud tan repentino de la pequeña de ojos chocolates.

-Isabella- dijo Edward atrayendo la atención de la castaña que estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala.

-¿Si?

-Ven quiero hablar contigo en mi despacho- Edward tomo de la mano a Bella y la guio hasta su oficina.

-¿Estas asustada?- pregunto el cobrizo al notar como sudaba la mano de su acompañante.

-Algo- dijo Bella de manera tímida.

-¿Estas cansada?- Edward trataba de descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica que la acompañaba en estos momentos. Sospechaba que algo no andaba bien.

-Es solo que ha sido un día largo y no sé cómo actuar con todo esto, es raro…

-¿Con esto te refieres a…?

-Estar aquí, como prisionera- dijo sin dar vueltas la castaña.

-No lo eres Isabella, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras dentro de esta casa, solo debes obedecerme y nada malo sucederá.

-¿Y eso no es lo mismo que ser una prisionera?- cuestiono con algo de miedo por la posible reacción del hombre que la miraba con sus ojos verdes.

-Hablemos de las reglas que debes acatar - dijo Edward tratando de cambiar de tema para evitar así que su mal carácter apareciera de nuevo.

-¿Reglas?- el tono de exasperación en la joven Swan se estaba haciendo notar.

-Si reglas. Primero eres libre de ir a donde quieras en esta casa, puedes ir al jardín, a la piscina, a la biblioteca o donde quieras, excepto a la habitación al final del pasillo del ala derecha. Quiero que te sientas como en casa. Por supuesto no puedes dejar el lugar a menos que estés conmigo o con uno de mis guardaespaldas, no intentes huir porque ahí sí que sería malo. Además…- Edward iba a seguir con su discurso de normas pero se vio interrumpido.

-Tengo una duda acerca de eso ¿qué sucederá con mis estudios? es mi último año.

-Puedes terminarlo por internet o más adelante- dijo algo molesto el cobrizo. En el fondo se enfurecía con solo pensar en que su Bella no quería estar cerca de él.

-¡Pero no es justo!, es mi vida no puedes…

-¡Suficiente Isabella, obedece y punto! quiero que lo pases bien aquí pero si tienes esa actitud me lo harás muy difícil. No quiero ser cruel contigo pero lo seré si es necesario, no iras a una escuela y punto. No lo necesitas. Y prosiguiendo, no estarás en contacto con nadie. Si me entero de que en algún momento te pones en contacto con tus padres o algún amigucho lo lamentaras y no por ti, sino por ellos. Creo que estarás muy feliz con tu estancia aquí si te lo dispones.

Bella estaba enojada ante la actitud y las "reglas" absurdas de Edward. Se sentía ultrajada de su libertad porque puede que no esté encerrada en el sótano, pero todavía era una prisionera aquí, estaba contra su voluntad.

Edward se acerco a ella y le dejo un beso tierno en los labios, mando a llamar a unos de sus guardaespaldas y le pidió que tuviese vigilada a Rachel mientras él iba a ver a su padre para informarle sobre los acontecimientos en Forks.

**POV BELLA:**

-No es justo- refunfuñaba en su habitación. Tiene muchos planteos sobre cómo enfrentar esto que le está sucediendo. Si bien Edward le dijo que no le haría daño no se confiaba de su palabra, es decir, la había secuestrado. Lo que más le asustaba eran los repentinos cambios de humor del Dios griego.

-Solo quiero ir a casa- dijo en un susurro.

-Yo te puedo ayudar- escucho a una mujer hablar a su espalda. Al voltearse vio a una joven de no más de 20 años, pelo castaño y corto que la miraba con… ¿lastima?

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Alice- se presenta la susodicha.

-Isabella, Bella Swan - contesta el saludo - ¿me quieres ayudar?

-Sí, es horrible lo que Edward te está haciendo.

-¿Y tu porque me ayudarías?- cuestiona sin entender las razones de la chica para ayudarla.

-Porque mi hermano no puede hacerte esto- los ojos de Isabella se abrieron como platos al oír lo que decía Alice.

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Eres una Cullen?

-Sí pero no te asustes yo no estoy tan loca como mi hermano, soy algo hiperactiva se puede decir pero...- Bella corto lo que parecía una extensa presentación de Alice sobre sí misma.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no me engañas o que no es una trampa?

-Creo que soy tu última opción, te ayudare a salir de aquí, primero debemos ver cómo hacer para sacarnos de encima a esos gorilas que vigilan el lugar.

Bella sin otra opción que confiar en esta chica se acerco a ella y la abrazo- gracias- le dijo.

-No lo agradezcas, El no puede ensañarse contigo de esa manera y obligarte a estar lejos de tu casa.

**NADIE POV:**

Pasada unas dos horas Alice salía de la mansión de su hermano en su automóvil. Paso la barrera de seguridad y su respiración se tranquilizó. Unos pocos kilómetros más adelante freno el auto y se bajo para abrir el baúl del mismo. En él se encontraba Bella acurrucada y tapada con una manta para pasar desapercibida.

-Ya estamos fuera – le dice Alice a la castaña.

-No sé como agradecerte- dijo Bella.

-Mejor no cantemos victoria aun, conozco a mi hermano y cuando vea que no estas se va a poner como perro.

-¿Y ahora que hare? no puedo volver a mi casa, es el primer lugar en donde me buscara.

-Yo tengo un lugar para que te escondas un tiempo- dijo la hermana de Edward, la cabaña en las sierras de Washington que eran de ella fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Ambas regresaron al coche y empezaron el recorrido hacia su destino.

**POV EDWARD:**

Vuelvo a mi casa, un poco cansado, mi padre me tuvo varias horas en la oficina, aclarando detalles sobre mí viaje a Forks. Obviamente le conté sobre Isabella Swan y todo el alboroto que tuve que armar con la policía del lugar. No armo tanto revuelo sobre el tema pero me dijo que quería conocer a la susodicha.

Al llegar a casa encuentro a varios guardias de seguridad reunidos y otros revisando los jardines de los alrededores de mi casa. Solo una cosa paso por mi mente _Bella escapo_ y no me confundía.

Emmett me dijo que mi hermana había estado hoy por aquí. _¡Qué mierda! Si Alice la había ayudado a huir lo iba a lamentar, nadie me roba lo que es mío ni siquiera mi propia sangre._

-¡Vamos Mark!- le dije cortante a mi chofer – Quil, Embry vengan con tres personas más, se a donde se fue mi hermanita- les dije. Alice no lo sabía pero yo tenía conocimiento sobre todas las propiedades que ella poseía por todo el país - Ahora voy por ti Isabella y no sabes lo que te espera – dije enfurecido, esta Castaña aun no conocía la furia de Edward Cullen.

* * *

Hola. Bueno este capítulo ya estaba escrito por Carla, pero yo no me quede muy conforme asique ya estoy escribiendo el que sigue para subirlo en la noche o mañana temprano.

Espero que les siga gustando la historia y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, follow y favoritos. Hasta más tarde. ¡Saludos!

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECES A STEPHENIE MEYER.**


End file.
